


MarLiza Fanfic

by Spidergurl307



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: #MarLiza #MariaLewis #Hamilton #SchyulerSisters #Bullying, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidergurl307/pseuds/Spidergurl307
Summary: Maria has self esteem issues and is being bullied At school. Que the Schuyler sisters come in and defend her honour. Then Eliza and Maria talk. Cute fluff and dresses. This is published from my Wattpad which I no longer use anymore @_AlwaysAnxiousQuinn_ TW: Bullying and name calling
Relationships: Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	MarLiza Fanfic

Maria was never a particularly pretty girl or at least in her opinion. In everyone else's opinion she was a goddess that almost everyone adored. Her shy hesitant personality is also what attracted everyone. But for Maria, only one person and one person only caught her eye and her name is miss Elizabeth Schuyler. Eliza was the middle sister of the Schuyler sisters. She is often seen with her sisters Angelica and Peggy and sometimes with Alexander Hamilton. Maria snapped herself out of her day dream and gathered her books for school. She began to walk to school because it was only a mile or two away from her house. She heard rustling and she turned around to see the school bullies Jessica, Dylan, Jaylin, Damian, Serenity, and Olivia. (Sorry if any of those are your name) Dylan was the head of the group for the boys and Serenity for the girls. "Whatcha doing freak?" Dylan sneered. Maria nervously scuffed her feet. The school was a few feet away so she could just maybe take a run for it. Even in heels Maria can run super fast. She looked at the one more time, made sure she had good chances, and darted off to the schools. She could hear their yells and feet pattering after her but all that mattered to her was to get to school. She made it to the school doors and flung them open. She ran to the drama room and shut the door quickly hoping she lost them. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and slid down against the wall. Her life and been like this ever since she moved schools. She heard the door creak open and she leaped up as she heard a voice say "Hello?" She calmed instantly knowing it was Eliza's sister Angelica. She took a breath and quietly responded "It's just me Angelica." The girl nodded and muttered something about how she needed a mask for the upcoming play of one of our founding fathers. She found it but not before she hesitantly invited me to her table. A chance to talk to Eliza? Score! she thought. She just smiled and nodded as the girl called over her shoulder, "Be safe Maria Lewis!" as she turned and walked away from her. Maria had a smile on her face but then she realized (Three fundemental truths at the same time) that the bell was about to ring. She hurried up and gathered her stuff for first period. Two hours later it was finally time for lunch which meant sitting with the Schuyler sisters. Maria gulped as she walked to their table. As soon as Eliza saw her she gasped and grasped Maria's face gently "What happened to your face!" She exclaimed. Maria looked down then glanced at the bullies. The Schuyler sisters looked mad and that was never good. Angelica exclaimed "I'll get Thomas to get them!" Thomas Paine was Angelica's boyfriend most commonly known for writing Common Sense. "It's fine." Maria managed to squeak out. Eliza sighed and said "Maria obviously doesn't want to talk about it so let's talk about something else. Eliza, Maria, and the Schuyler sisters chatted for the hour long lunch period. After lunch she was disappointed that she had to go back to class. Before the end at the day during locker break. Eliza looked at Maria and said "Can I come to your house later?" Maria's eyes widened in shock and said "O-Of course Eliza." Eliza smiled big and said "Yay!" As she childishly threw her hand up in a fist. Maria was waiting for bell to ring dismissing the students. She met Eliza at her red Camero. They hopped into Maria's car and they drove to Eliza's house. They walked to her bedroom and sat on Maria's bed. Eliza looked at her and shyly said "Maria Lewis, ever since I met you I have been in love with you. I know that you don't think much of yourself because of your bullies but I think your the most beautiful, smart, and amazing woman I ever met and I hope that you will be my girlfriend." Maria was shocked for a second and was frozen until she shouted "Yes! Of course 'Liza!" They looked into each other's eyes as Eliza leaned in slightly and their lips met in a gentle kiss. They pulled away smiling like the idiots they were. Maria then said, "I love you Betsey." Eliza laughed and said "As do I Red Hot." Maria's face went red at the nickname Eliza gave her. Eliza threw back her head laughing at her face. Maria ended up laughing with Eliza on her bed for about ten minutes. They were still smiling at each other as they say nothing all they need to do is smile at each other. They ended up laying beside each other with Maria's head in Eliza's lap. They stayed like that until the next morning. Eliza jumped up and shouted "Oh Crud!" Maria jumped up and said "What's wrong!" Eliza looked panicked and said "We have school today and I didn't bring any extra clothes!" Maria went over to her girlfriend and said "We're just about the same size and I have a blue dress in my closet I think." Maria walked over to her closet and low and behold a beautiful blue dress. (Top pic) "It's beautiful." Eliza said as she put on the dress. Maria smiled warmly at Eliza and said "If you like it so much you can have it." Eliza's eyes lit up as she said "Really!?" "Thank you! Thank you!" As she peppered kisses all over Maria's face. Maria jokingly shoved her off and said, "Okay princesses I got to get dressed too." Maria went to her closet and got a red dress slightly ruffles at the bottom with lace at the top. " Hurry Eliza we gotta leave!" "I'm coming, I'm coming!" She shouted back. They ran to her car laughing sweetly at each other.


End file.
